


I can make you a man ( In just seven days reprise)

by SebastianFlight



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFlight/pseuds/SebastianFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel of my previous story 'In just seven days'. Cain had been fast asleep until a secret intruder pays him a visit , that might change Wyatt's life  and turn it into a complete new direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can make you a man ( In just seven days reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights , including the rights for the song , belong to their rightful owners

It began around midnight. Cain had been sleeping a deep and dreamless sleep but suddenly he woke from his slumber, because he had a feeling that he could hear music playing. The sound was familiar and it made him feel hot and cold at the same time. It was dark in his room and no moonlight was able to break through the thick curtains, which made it very hard for Cain to see if the source of the music was coming from outside or if it was hiding in a corner of his room.

Cain was about to turn on a light on his nightstand when the door to his chamber opened without making a sound at all, and a tall figure came walking in. The Tin Man was grateful for his time as a cop because so he could tell that someone was in his room even though this someone was very good at being silent. For a moment he watched the shadow which suddenly came to a halt before it moved further towards the direction of his bed.  
It was a tall shadow, with a thin and gentle body. It's steps were elegant and calculated and it was humming. The music seemed to escape its whole body and as it was coming closer it got louder. Cain couldn't tell who it was, but for the moment it didn't seem to matter at all because he was to mesmerized by the song that the shadow suddenly started to sing. The shadow had a beautiful and soft singing voice that caused Cain to shiver lightly.

“But a deltoid and a bicep. A hot groin and a tricep.”

At least he could tell now that the shadow was male and that he seemed to have a passion for the movie that D.G. had watched with them a month ago. The slim figure was now sitting on one corner of Cain's bed, his long thin fingers grasping for Cain's pajamas before he sang another line of the song,

“Makes me - Ooh! – shake.Makes me wanna take Charles Atlas by the hand,”

Cain was too shocked to interrupt when the shadow pulled down his pajama top and cold nimble fingers started to brush over his chest muscles. He also didn't interfere when he felt hot breath on his skin and when smooth lips caressed his cheeks. The shadow's voice got deeper and Cain could hear and feel the passion and the lust in it. Without hesitating he deepened the touches between the two and even in the darkness his lips found those of the intruder.

“In just seven days...Oh, baby...I can make you a man.”

It was no longer a mystery to Cain who was now kneeling on his bed, because he could tell from the structure of the shadow's hair and his smell of grease and hard machinery that it was Ambrose. Still his brain wouldn't want to admit that his biggest wish had come true and that his love for Ambrose finally got a chance to bloom and that the former headcase was feeling the same for him.

“I don't want no dissension. Just dynamic tension. In just seven days. I can make you a man.”

It was just a line from a song but for Cain it was the permission to deepen their love-making and to discover Ambrose's body from a different angle. With a steady grip on Ambrose's trousers, he opened up the buttons and the zipper which held it together and with a smile on his face that Ambrose surely couldn´t see, but maybe feel, he lowered his own pants and when Ambrose sank back on Cain's cushions he allowed his length to enter new hemispheres. .

“Dig it if you can.”

The lyrics of the song melted together and the sounds were ebbing away for the electricity in Cain's head and body played their own little melody. Both bodies moved in a rhythm that only he and Ambrose seemed to be worthy of. It amazed Cain how they fit into each other and how Ambrose could make him feel as if they were diving towards oblivion.  
The throbbing in his head stayed for a while, even when their sweaty but relaxed bodies were lying next to each other. Ambrose's calm breathing and his steady heart beat gave Cain a feeling of security and he knew that he was the happiest man on earth.

Within a moment he lit the candle on his nightstand and now he could finally see Ambrose’s sparkling chocolate brown eyes and his warm smile.  
“I just wanted to prove that I can make you a man,” Ambrose giggled lightly. “I hope you didn't mind.”

“In contrary, I couldn't be happier,” Cain answered and kissed the bridge of Ambrose's nose.

“Good, what about round two then?” The advisor looked at Cain with a challenging look.

“I'll lead ….you follow.”

In just seven days  
I can make you a man


End file.
